Journey of Legends
by ghost4321
Summary: Love that ascended time along with power beyond belief, yet left with a choice that met head on with their wills. Two souls searching for one who can fix their mistakes finally meet the ones that will help them, ones that will succeed where they failed. Fem Indra x Asura. Mokuton!Naruto Strong Naruto Strong Naomi(femSasuke)


_I don't own any rights to Naruto, it all belongs to it's Author._

 **Journey of Legends**

 **Chapter 1**

Godly eyes opened, radiating power that would bring even the oldest of gods to their knees. Blinking, they slowly took in the surroundings that spanned on seemingly forever. Looking down at the water's surface, the eyes blinked as they recognized where they were, again.

Wearing a royal Kimono made of the whitest of silk which hung from the powerful body that wore it, 9 Magatama formed a square on the back while 6 formed a makeshift necklace around the collar. Floating behind him, 10 pitch black balls made from only the densest of chakra imaginable sat, ready to move at a mere thought. Laying across his lap, a black Shakujo laid, it's ends representing the Sun and Moon respectively.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Even for his old age, his mere presence exuded power beyond belief. Even the water that was only a few feet below him rippled from his carefully controlled power. Closing his eyes, he searched his thoughts to find exactly how many times he had found himself in this _space_.

Holding one of his hands forwards, a Truth Seeking Ball made it's way from behind to the space directly above his hand. Recollecting his thoughts as the Truth Seeking Ball changed it's shape, he thought back to his journey even as the ball finished it's transformation into a small deck of cards.

As the rest of the Truth Seeking Balls floated underneath him, he silently and calmly shuffled the small deck. Representing the Journey of oneself and of their life, he studied each of the cards carefully before landing on one in particular as a flash of light caught his eye.

Blinking, he set his sights unto the waters surface. Even as a tear flowed down from his All Powerful eyes, he couldn't take his eyes from the image. There, atop of the water's surface was his family. His wife, son and daughter. He watched as his wife and himself had passed on, leaving their children to themselves to continue the peace he and his sibling had built over the years.

The burden he hadn't meant to place on them, making them choose between their love or his dream. It still weighed on him to this day as he watched them sacrifice their happiness to try and continue his dream. He saw what the effect was, they broke apart the peace that was built, and though they suffered from it, he suffered several more over. Over the years, he watched as his children's near godlike chakra, their souls, broke the boundaries of space and time to find themselves and try again. Try to make both happen. Forcing himself to take his eyes away from the vision, they landed back onto the card atop of the deck.

Himself and one other being the only ones to ever complete said journey, he knew of the reason he was brought here. Thinking back to his own journey with his sibling, he didn't know what to feel even as he stared at the card that floated eye level in front of him. It was the start of the journey, the start of ones self findings, a journey for _A Fool_. His children didn't complete the journey and still to this day, continue to search for the ones who can help them.

Another card floated up as _The Fool_ floated down and landed back atop of the deck. Looking at the new card in front of him, his hopes became apparent as two figures came into existence in the space alongside him.

Yet, this was just another step for the two before him, he could see, with his omnipresent eyes, his children's expressions at seeing him again for the first time since his death even as they clung to the two before him. He could see the hope they both had, he could see the emotions that were sitting atop their reflections on the water.

And for the first time since he passed, Hagoromo Otsutsuki smiled at _Death_. After all, _Death_ was just another beginning, a new chance at old mistakes.

Closing his Godlike eyes, Hagoromo waited for the two before him to regain themselves.

 _Though for some, their Journey is to be longer than others._

* * *

Small feet carried his little body down the stairs of the house, heading straight for the kitchen, even as he nearly tripped over the sag of his kunai and shuriken pajamas. The hidden ANBU silently chuckled to themselves as they watched the blond blur dart his way to a seat at the table, almost needing a helping hand to properly take his seat.

Taking a big whiff of the heavenly aroma that was radiating from the stove top, he didn't even notice the extra guests sitting at the table, too enamored in the smell and waking up to really care.

"Mornin Champ!" The cheery voice of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, came from the stove top, pulling Naruto from his dreamland. Looking over his shoulder, he laughed as Naruto had wiped the drool off his lips.

"Morning Dad!" He replied, finally taking notice of the guests at the table. "Jiji! Baa-chan!" Smiling at them both, he quickly wondered what they were doing here for a moment before going back to dreamland as the smell caught his taste-buds in a vicegrip.

At the four year olds words, Hiruzen and Biwako let out a small laugh at Naruto before Biwako moved to fix his wild and untamed bed hair. "Now Naruto, I'm sure you remember your manners." She said even as Hiruzen took a sip from his coffee, continuing his conversation with his successor.

"But Baa-chan! I'm hungry! Manners can wait for the future Hokage!" He practically whined out and continued his futile resistance as Biwako tried her damnedest to fix his hair.

Bringing breakfest to the table, Minato smiled along with Hiruzen as Biwako tried, but to no avail, to get Naruto's hair combed, though everyone could tell it was just to mess with the young blond.

"Future Hokage? Do you think the people will want a slob as their Hokage Naruto-chan?" She had to smile at his childish reaction, even as he stuck his tongue at her as she sat down. "Now, I trust you remember the manners we've taught you to use when eating?" Biwako smiled something sinister at the young blond who quickly nodded his head, unaware of the slightly scary smile.

Placing the food down for everyone, Minato took his seat beside Naruto, rubbing his blond hair as he sat down with a sip of coffee. Everyone settling down with silence as they started their breakfest. "Naruto, what do you plan on doing today?" Minato asked between bites. Biwako had settled into a conversation with Hiruzen as they finished their small talk.

Looking up from his almost clean plate, he grinned as he looked up towards his father. "I'm gonna go to the park with Baa-chan!" Taking a drink of his milk, he continued with excitement laced in his voice. "Then we're gonna met you for lunch!" He finished and Minato could practically see ramen noodles in his sons eyes.

Looking across the table at Biwako, he asked the silent question with his eyes, to which she nodded. She didn't have any qualms with taking him. She was originally planning on spending time with the little tyke since Asuma was with the Twelve Guardians currently.

"Oho?" Biwako spoke. "And what makes you think I'll take a young man with no manners to the park?" The amusement in her voice was palpable as she eye'd Naruto across the table. Hiruzen and Minato already up and brought the dishes to the sink.

"B-But you promised!" Naruto whined, almost tempted to use his ultimate Jutsu to get her to comply. "You have too!" He had plans, and he would cry before they didn't come to be.

Eyeing the young blond who was close to pleading, she smiled. "I did no such thing. But!" Seeing she had Naruto's undivided attention, she continued as Minato and Hiruzen sat back down with a new cup of coffee. "If you go clean up, change and brush your teeth, I'll take you and even play with you Naruto-chan."

Nodding his head eagerly, he hopped down from his chair before darting upstairs, ignoring Minato's yell for him to slow down going up and down the stairs. With a sigh, Minato rubbed his brows only to look up as Hiruzen spoke.

"Maybe it's time Minato. You know Kushina would have wanted you to." He knew it was a sore subject for him. Minato had loved Kushina with everything he had. In his eyes, she was the perfect woman. Strong, cunning, determined, beautiful and her long, lustrous red hair. Oh, he would kill to see her again.

He hated how she pushed him out of the way right before the Kyuubi's claw shot fourth. He hated how she still had the strength to protect Naruto when it should have been him instead. He hated how she had knocked him out after saying her last words to him, to move on and find someone to love again with Naruto. He hated how he felt powerless. But most of all, he hated how he couldn't follow her last words, he loved her too much to do so. _But, for Naruto. I would do anything. I'll protect our sun Kushina._

Completely ignoring what was said, Minato changed the subject, even as understanding looks appeared on his guests faces. "Sandiame-sama, when will the messenger from Kiri arrive?"

With a sigh, the third Hokage spoke, his age coming into play as he rubbed his temple. "Around lunch today. I take it your still going to go and help?" Biwako remained silent as she took in the conversation as they moved to the living room to sit on the couches.

"Yes, if we can help them with the rebellion, we will have some influence with the new Mizukage. Maybe even spark a new alliance or trade." Minato leaned back as he finished speaking. The coffee finally taking effect and waking him up just as a knock was heard on his door.

Getting a feel of the chakra outside the door, Minato quickly got up and opened the door, allowing his only pupil and his girlfriend into his house.

Instead of wearing his usual ANBU armor, Kakashi had taken to wearing typical blue shinobi pants and a long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki Swirl on the shoulder. With his gravity defying silver hair, he still wore his headband over the left eye as he held his hands in his pockets. His black combat boots were quickly placed near the entrance as he moved further in with Pakura.

Behind him, a stunning beauty the same age as young Kakashi, only 16, yet still a Jonin level, borderline ANBU shinobi in her own right. Pakura walked in behind him, placing her combat shoes beside his as she stretched. She wore a skintight, long-sleeved black shirt under a sleeveless blue shirt which did nothing to hide her modest bust underneath. Wearing knee length black pants with an orange sash around her waist. It was her hair that attracted the most attention though, lush green hair tied into a bun atop her head with two bangs, one short with the other long, colored orange. Both were tired, still not used to waking up this early when not on duty.

Seeing their drowsiness, Minato and Hiruzen let out a small laugh. "Morning you two, Coffees in the kitchen, go help yourselves."

Though when Biwako saw the orange book, she couldn't help but scoff at the young silver haired jonin. Minato and Hiruzen just chuckled at the usual reaction.

Going back to his seat on the couch, he spoke. "There's coffee in the kitchen Kakashi, help yourself." Seeing Kakashi nod his head, he looked back towards Hiruzen. Watching them walk off, Hiruzen continued off. "I see, if you still plan on going to secure the victory, then I'll watch over Konoha in your place until your back." Knowing that everything would be fine, he could still see worry in Minato's eyes. With a sigh, he assured his young successor. "I'm sure myself and Biwako can take care of Naruto, Minato."

Biwako leaned forwards, speaking to the young Hokage sitting across from them. She could feel and sense his worry. "Don't worry about anything Minato. It's the least we can do, I can do. I still feel terrible about that night." Shaking her head as she saw Minato about to retort, she continued. "I blame myself for not noticing or sensing him earlier and alerting you to his presence. I'm a skilled sensor Minato, one of the best, personally trained by Hashirama-sama himself." Taking a breath and pushing Naruto's birth night from her mind, she spoke again. "If I can help relieve your worry by watching over Naruto while your gone, well, it's the least I can do." With a small smile, she continued as Kakashi and Pakura walked back in. "After all, someone has to try and groom the _Future Hokage_."

Her last sentence finally lightened the mood up as everyone let out a small laugh. That was one thing everyone knew, Naruto was determined to become the next Hokage and surpass even the likes of Hashirama. As the conversation settled into one of less serious matters, such as new restaurants and new schools and training grounds opening up, Minato and Kakashi looked at the top of the stairs as Naruto had appeared.

His small four year old body fit snug into a burnt orange Kimono top and matching hakama pants, both tied to his waist with an orange sash. Seeing everyone in his house, he excitedly rushed towards the bottom of the stairs. Though Minato and Kakashi's eye'd widened with fear as they saw him misplace one of his small feet before falling forwards. Both instantly got up, and were ready to catch him before he fell even a centimeter, surprising the other three occupants in the room as well as the hidden ANBU with their speed.

Grabbing hold of his son, Minato held him up to eye level as he stared at him with a smile, even as Naruto scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Ah, thanks dad! Kakashi!" With a sigh, Minato placed his son on his own two feet as he walked back towards the couches. Naruto sitting beside him after he had grabbed the milk that was handed to him by the ANBU who had watched him struggle to reach his glass on the counter.

"Dad! Dad! Don't you have to be at work?" Naruto asked, interrupting the conversations that were happening, unaware that Minato was about to flash everyone to the office.

Feeling something change in his surroundings, he didn't even notice when the small group in the living room arrived in the Hokage's office. His dad's technique always astounded him whenever he experienced it first hand. Though he was about to fall to the ground from the seated position, Naruto was quickly grabbed by Minato before planted on the ground.

With a little pout, Naruto sent a glare at his father, though it did nothing but make his young face look cuter than normal. "I asked you to warn me dad!" Naruto spoke out even as everyone in the room got situated on the couches and chairs while Minato headed behind the desk.

"What's this?" Biwako teased out as she sat next to Hiruzen. "The future Hokage can't handle a simple thing as teleportation? I feel for our future." She faked tears as Naruto stared at her with wide eyes before looking as determined as he could, well as a four year old could.

"Theres nothing I can't handle! Believe it!" He said before going to sit on his fathers lap, ignoring the chuckles around the room.

Ruffling his sons hair, Minato reached for the stacks of paper on his desk. Looking over the documents as Hiruzen finished his coffee and conversation with Kakashi, Minato spoke. "Naruto, why don't you go ahead and head to the park, I'll see you for lunch ok?" Feeling him shake his head and hop down, he watched as his little legs ran towards Biwako and grabbed her hands.

"I'll be back for lunch!" Naruto shouted even as he tried pulling Biwako through the tower. Hiruzen could only chuckle as he heard his wife try to calm the young maelstrom down, even as they exited the building. This was such a normal thing for the little group that none of the ANBU or other shinobi and kunoichi in the tower thought anything of it.

Standing up as he lit his pipe, Hiruzen spoke again directly to Minato as Kakashi and Pakura moved up beside Hiruzen. "While we wait for the ambassadors to arrive, I'll go get prepared and clear my schedule to take over once again until you get back Minato. Do you know who your taking with you?"

Nodding his head, Minato smiled at Hiruzen's worry. "Yes, I'm taking Crow's team with me, if only to watch my back as I work." Supreme confidence echoed throughout the room. Having faced the Kyuubi in combat, the Sanbi couldn't be that difficult, especially with his skills in sealing.

"Young Itachi-kun?" Scratching his chin, Hiruzen looked towards Kakashi, knowing he has had the most experience with the prodigy. Meeting eyes, Hiruzen seemed content as he spoke back towards Minato. "I do recall his skill being second only to Kakashi's in ANBU. This would be a good experience outside of the village for him and his team, it'll be his first mission as one of the commanders. Very well, I'll be back shortly." Turning around and leaving the office, he waved over his shoulder before closing the door, leaving Kakashi, Pakura and Minato alone.

Leaning back into his chair, Minato couldn't help but sigh. "You know Kakashi, being the Hokage was something Kushina always wanted to be." Seeing his pupil close his eyes as Pakura held one of his arms, he continued, knowing the were listening. "When I accepted the position, she was excited, beyond belief, even though she wanted to be in my position, she was beyond happy. And I strived to do my best for her, and for my village. Then we learned she was pregnant."

He continued even as he leaned forwards on his hands, a smile on his face. "She was so happy, I was so happy. It was the best day of my life. We were going to be a family." He sighed as he paused for a moment. "Then the Kyuubi incident happened and she was taken from me when it should have been me." He finished with a sad smile. "I feel, I don't know. I still love her beyond belief, yet,..."

"Then do so sensei." Kakashi spoke, breaking Minato from his speech. "Kushina-san wanted you to move on with your life, she wants you to be happy again, to see you smile from where she is." Moving forwards, he placed his hands on the desk and continued, no malice or even anger in his tone, only understanding as he suffered from the same decision in the past after Rin. "Move on for Naruto if anything else. He needs a mother figure in his life, someone he can go to when your not around. We're all here for you sensei, you know this. We'll be here for you when you find the right person again."

Staring into his sensei's eyes for a moment before backing off, he started heading towards the door, only to stop as he heard Pakura's voice. "Minato-sama, if I may."

Looking back, Kakashi saw his beloved hadn't moved from her spot in front of the desk. Underneath his mask, his face bore a smile. "I still remember when you saved me from my despair all those years ago. How you helped me gradually ease into the village with Kakashi. I remember how, if not for you, I wouldn't have found the love of my life, I wouldn't be in this great village. Please, do not forget that your happiness effects this entire village, as it is apart of your family. I can see it even if I'm not originally from this village, I can see how dim the light is in the village." She said as she looked out into the village and through the tree tops. "They want, need you to be happy. _She_ needs you to be happy. We're not saying to forget, never forget her."

Walking around the desk, she gave Minato a crushing hug as she continued speaking. "I want you to be happy again Minato-sama, Hokage-sama. Konoha needs you to be happy."

With that said, she let go of the shocked Minato and left with Kakashi as silence now occupied the room.

" _Dammit._ "

Wiping his tears away as several thoughts came to the fastest man alive.

* * *

As he pulled Biwako through the tower and into the busy streets below, the smile on his face never left. Holding Biwako's hand as they made their way to the park, both enjoying the peace that had settled down in the everyday life of Konoha. Though Naruto couldn't tell, Biwako certainly could. Ever since the Kyuubi's attack, she noticed it wasn't as bright as it was prior.

It was almost as if Kushina's death had dimmed the bright fire that once was Konoha. If the Hokage wasn't happy, the rest of his family, Konoha, wasn't happy. His demeanor reflected against the village even as he tried his damnedest to hide it. _Hopefully, the winds of change will bring fortune to this old tree._ She thought even as she waved alongside Naruto at the villagers.

Believing their beloved Hokage's skill in sealing, that the Kyuubi was defeated, the villagers saw only the little bright blond mini clone of their leader. In another time, in another dimension, Naruto wouldn't have been so lucky. They couldn't help but replicate the child's smile as they watched him walk through the streets with the Honorable Third's wife in tow.

Waving to some of the shopkeepers, Naruto trekked forwards before sensing a familiar aura. Following the sense, he set his eyes on Itachi Uchiha, recognizing his chakra from some of the ANBU around his father. _Weasal!_ He thought as he was about to run towards him, only to feel Biwako hold onto his hand even tighter, somehow knowing what he was about to do. While not knowing what he was about to do, she could tell from his chakra that he got excited and was about to do something relatively stupid, like give out an ANBU's mask code.

Seeing the Yondaime's son staring at him as he walked towards the tower, Itachi's mouth twitched up ever so slightly as his Sharingan appeared for a moment before disappearing as if never there in the first place. _He's grown._ He thought as he continued towards the blond, remembering the times of his guard duty.

It was always a joy watching the young ball of energy on his guard duties. As he came closer, he realized Naruto could tell who he was and quickly brought his finger towards his mouth in a 'shoosh' motion, silencing him before he could shout. Stopping in front of him, he quickly greeted Biwako and the young blond before speaking. "Good morning Naruto-kun. I'd stay and talk, but Hokage-sama called for me." Pointing towards his head, Naruto finally noticed a mop of beautiful raven black hair laying atop of Weasal's own.

Getting the hint, Naruto smiled brightly at Itachi. "Tell dad I want ramen for lunch!" Getting a smile from the raven haired ANBU, Naruto and Biwako said their byes to Itachi and his sleeping sister before continuing to the park. On the way, passing Ichiraku's, Naruto spoke up again, his voice a tad to serious for someone so young. "Baa-chan, why does dad not seem happy lately? Did I do something wrong?"

She was surprised to say the least. She and Hiruzen had hoped he wouldn't pick up on any of his father's expressions. Naruto was a very energetic child, yet at times, he payed the most attention. Sighing, she didn't know how to respond, thinking of several different ways. "No Naruto. You did nothing wrong. Your father, well." She spoke as they arrived at the park and took a seat at one of the picnic tables. "At times, he remembers things that make him sad."

Looking at Naruto who was staring towards the top of the Hokage's tower in the distance, she continued. "And right now, I'd say he's making a big decision, one that will affect the future of Konoha and yourself."

"Konoha? A choice that will affect the village? Will I have to make decisions like that one day?" He asked, crossing his little arms as he thought about everything he remembered about his father.

Smiling and letting out a small laugh, Biwako spoke while ruffling his blond hair. "Yes Naruto, one day, if you become the Hokage, you'll have to make big decisions. But the one your father is making right now has more of a direct affect on you and him. After all, even if Konoha is his family, your his son, and he wants to make sure you grow up happy as you can." She knew, ever since they left the tower, that he wanted to ask her something, and she knew this wasn't what it was. "Now, why don't you go play Naruto, look your friend Shikamaru's over there laying down. Sleeping." She finished in a drawl, dull tone. _How the Nara's can sleep all the time, I'll never know. Why doesn't he just head home to his bed? Ah yes, that's right, it'd be too troublesome._

Seeing that he didn't more, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What is it Naruto?"

Closing his eyes, Naruto got up, standing on the seat of the picnic table. "Baa-chan, can you teach me how to unlock my chakra? I wanna surprise dad and make him proud of me!" For a moment, less than a millisecond, the determination in his voice reminded her of Hashirama. "I'm gonna cheer him up! If I can surprise him with a cool jutsu, I'm sure he'll be happy!" It was amazing how a child's mind worked sometimes.

Mulling over it for a few moments, maybe a little longer just to tease the child, Biwako ruffled his hair and spoke. "Let's do it Naruto-chan. I'm sure your father will be just giddy that your on your way to becoming an even better Hokage than he is. Now, let's get started, go sit in the shade in front of that tree."

Getting up and following the young blond, she stood directly in front of him. Instructing him on how to calm his mind and slow his breath. Putting his hands together to help focus, she finally sat down in front of him and mimic'd the look, and with a smile, she started, unknowingly starting _The Fools_ journey.

* * *

 **A take at a fem sasuke x Naruto story. Gonna be an AU wrapped around the original story. Inspiration and props to JMenace, my own take at his awesome story! Hope you enjoy and look forwards for more!**


End file.
